elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Speech/Archive 1
Source? What is the source for the info in "Ways to presuade" section? Matt 2108 (talk) 20:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That is a good question. I dont think there has been any articles detailing this system yet, but possibly a video or something? Liberal Ideas (talk) 11:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know if the Master Trader perk results in 1000 permanent gold increase for every merchant, or only a one time increase of 1000 gold? PieOrDie (talk) 15:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I invest the gold in the shops? I have MAXED my stupid speech skill, now am attempting to get these supposed gold bonuses from vendors. It is on ly cetain vendors that get the bonus? Where is my invest option at the shop? Could someone please help me out here? I feel like an idiot because I know the answer will be simple. *Do you have the perk? *Damn it, it's still broken even in 1.3. Moth gro-Bagol doesn't have an invest option at all, while his sister Ghorza gra-Bagol does, but the only available answer is "On second thought, maybe I'll invest some other time". I've tried again at different times of the day, but it made no difference. I was able to invest in Adrianne Avenicci and Belethor's shops, so it seems only certain vendors are bugged. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 13:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Exploits/Power Leveling The exploits and the power leveling are similar. I think they should be merged under one section called Power Leveling. I don't see the difference between the power leveling and the supposed exploit. They both involve a repetitive action to increase the level quickly. Thoughts? True, but exploits are possibly temporary and should be labeled as such. 19:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Increasing Skill at Vendors Opposed to what it says on the page, I don't think that Skyrim's Speech functions like Oblivion's Mercantile while at the vendor. In my experience and quick tests it is all about the amount of gold changing hands back and forth. 21:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Price factor The equation listed makes absolutely no sense. Anyone care to try again? RS89 (talk) 08:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, the price factors listed on this page are inconsistent with each other. Under “Usefulness and function” Section: 0 Speech: merchant sells at 3x base price and purchases at (1/3)x base price 100 Speech: merchant sells at 0.5x base price and purchases at 2x base price Under “Prices” Section: 0 Speech (no perks): merchant sells at 3.3x base price 100 Speech (no perks): merchant sells at 2x base price 100 Speech (all perks): merchant sells at 1.42857x base price Based on Equations: 0 Speech (no perks): merchant sells at 3.3x base price and purchases at 0.303x base price 100 Speech (no perks): merchant sells at 2x base price and purchases at 0.5x base price 100 Speech (30% haggling): merchant sells at 1.538x base price and purchases at 0.65x base price 100 Speech (30% haggling, 10% allure): merchant sells at 1.399x base price and purchases at 0.715x base price Mini Panda (talk) 17:45, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Investment I 'invested' in a store, Adrianne Avenicci of Whiterun, using the reverse pick-pocket method. The gold I stashed on her does not seem to regenerate. I placed somewhere over 3k on her, giving her around 4k. I then bartered with her bringing her gold down to about 1400. Then I waited 3 days and checked each time, she only has 2500 barter gold now. I also went inside The Drunken Hunstman and waited 3 days, still she has only 2500 barter gold (there is 1400 gold in her inventory) My Speech skill is lvl 52; therefore I do not have the Investment perk. Is the perk required to make the pick-pocket investment stick? Scorc (talk) 23:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) you can reverse pick pocket gold on merchants and it will stay in their inventory (i did it with around 3k gold, and the investor perk) but it will not increase how much money they refresh every two days if you bring them down to zero. tried it with Farengar and he refreshed to 1000 gold. imo the shop gold and their personal gold are two different things. that might change if you get the 100 speech perk but i doubt it. Ra1n (talk) 20:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Selling Stuff I'm curious: how much stuff do you have to sell to level up speech to 100? That is to say, how much money do you have to make, assuming you just sell stuff without using any perks, speech checks or skill books? Omny87 (talk) 18:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC)